User blog:Hermione524/The Seventh Year of Rose Weasley Chapter Eight (just in case anybody still READS THESE THINGS!)
Chapter Eight I saw myself come out of my house, except it wasn't really my house and it wasn't really me. Well, maybe it was, but it would have to be a long time ago, before we moved. I looked a lot younger too. I hazarded a guess at age ten or eleven, and that's when I realized that this was the summer that I got my letter from Hogwarts. I was staring in wonder while a man in his thirties or forties took down the "For Sale" sign that had been in front of the house for as long as anybody could remember. Nobody had been in there in years, and suddenly, somebody was buying it. I remembered how I had hoped that they had had a child my age - and then seen a boy come out of his parents' car. Me being the cheerful person that I used to be, I ran right over and started yakking my head off to the boy, telling him who I was, that I lived right next door, and all of the other essential facts of life. Except that my parents were wizards, of course. I couldn't tell anybody that. The boy looked scared at first, then confused, and then he looked downright overjoyed to have made an instant friend on the first day. I learned that his name was Jason Lithman. And all of a sudden, other memories came flooding back to the seventeen-year-old me, memories of me knowing this boy, playing with this boy, laughing with this boy, sending secret messages to this boy, never suspecting that some years later, he would be the source of all of my misery. But I stayed focused on this one. The image became blurred, and then became replaced by the same scene, though it was obviously many days later. With a start, I realized that this was the day that I had gotten my letter from Hogwarts. Sure enough, right as I thought that, an owl flew overhead, and then...wait, what? Two owls? But they weren't headed for exactly the same target - one was heading to a house that was right next to the other one. Minutes later, I saw myself reading the letter, and through the kitchen window, seeing the boy next door reading a nearly identical one. His dad raced outside and put the "For Sale" sign back up. Obviously by magic, all their suitcases suddenly became packed and in the trunk of the car. In horror, I watched them drive off, knowing that there was nothing, absolutely nothing, that I could do about it. Until that fateful night when he cast the Dark Mark into the sky, I never saw him again. ---- After that, all of the puzzle pieces fit together. I had willed myself to forget because I knew that I would always be sad if I were to look upon that summer like that. At the Sorting, when "Lithman, Jason!" became a Slytherin, I didn't even bother to look up. By that time, I had done all but erased the memories from my mind. But memories can never truly be erased, that they only remain hidden, and so the memories had remained hidden, and hidden well. Until today. Category:Blog posts